Tetsumiya: Rise of the Yokai Clan
by Jezmaiya
Summary: Accidentally opening a book, Kuroko Tetsuya unleashes a hoard of Yokais. In order to keep the balance between humans and Yokai, it's up to Kuroko, taking a Yokai form, to reseal all the Yokais including the Queen of Malice, Kitsune who has gone into hiding. But despite all odds, can he still hold onto his love for basketball and the game? And how would his gameplay change?
1. Chapter 1

This idea had really been bugging me for a while so I wrote it, but it was never really sure if I should publish it so here goes...

Tetsumiya: Rise of the Yokai Clan

I do not own anything.

Prologue:

It had been a cold night the day Kuroko Tetsuya had stumbled into his late grandfather's study. Ever since his grandfather had passed away last month, his study had left a eerie dark presence in its wake. Normally, neither him nor his grandmother would mind entering the small room, but now... It was as if someone was residing inside the room. Whatever it was, it scared his grandmother to the core but whatever she had wanted that night was definitely in his grandfather's study.

Stepping into the room, Kuroko switched on the lights as he walked cautiously in. As he was deeper in the room and nearer to large bookshelf across the door, there was a breeze as a large black shadow ran across the room. Kuroko flinched as he turned around but saw nothing. Looking around cautiously, he approached the bookshelf, his eyes scanning the titles on the shelf.

'Where is it...' His eyes finally landed on a relatively thick book with a large brown spine. His fingers reached out and grabbed it before lightly blowing the dust of the cover. On the cover was a lock to the clasp of the book. His eyes widened as he stared down at the title as the words seemed to rearrange themselves to form two words. "Shibuya Tetsumiya," Kuroko murmured, there was a click sound before the lock on the book came undone.

He heard a chuckle behind him, turning as a black shadow ran at him, Kuroko dropped the book as he covered his himself with arms. He heard the pages of the book flip rapidly beneath him, glancing at the book on the ground, a bright white light engulfed him as he felt himself fall into a deep unconscious state. His body dropped to the ground as multiple bright white lights flew out of the room's window, escaping into the Tokyo night.

Kuroko Akira watched as a shadow wrapped itself around her grandson's body, she didn't move as she could only pray for his safety.

* * *

He blinked as he stared at the man before him. He wore a traditional blue and black yukata, with two katanas slung at his waist as he sat crossed legged before Kuroko. His hair was a shade of light blue grey as his red eyes gleamed mischievously, overall, there was doubt a resemblance between the two. "So you're my next reincarnation," The man mused, picking up a cup of tea before him. "Interesting..." He muttered. "What's your name?" He asked.

Kuroko was silent before replying. "My apologies, but it would be rude not to introduce yourself first," Kuroko replied the man.

Red slitted eyes glowed as the glinted at him with a sense of interest. "Shibuya Tetsumiya, head of the yokai clan." He causally replied, sipping his drink. "But you can call me Tetsumiya."

"Yokai?"

"Yokai." Tetsumiya repeated. "So... do you accept or not?" His tone was bored as the man proceeded to analyze his tea cup.

Kuroko stared at him. "Accept what exactly?"

Tetsumiya leaned back, his face turning emotionless as he looked up at the stars in Kuroko's unconscious mind. "To let me share this body with you." He bluntly told him.

"To do what?" Tetsumiya chuckled, resting his elbow on his knee as he eyed Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, you didn't just release me and my court of men," He said as he held his hand out showing a black orb, cold white slitted eyes formed as the beast roared pounding against the surface of the orb as it shattered. Kuroko flinched as he stared at the broken orb. Tetsumiya tsked as he blew the broken shards away, they glittered before vanishing into thin air.

"What was that?"

"Kitsune, the nine tailed demon fox," Tetsumiya replied, his tone dark as his fringe covered his blazing red eyes. The atmosphere turned tense as malice filled the air thickly. "She possesses my wife's body," He murmured darkly.

Kuroko stared at Tetsumiya. "Ano... Your wife?" He asked as he stared at Tetsumiya who couldn't have been older than him.

At the mention of his wife, the atmosphere around Tetsumiya changed. "Saaya," He said, a hint of happiness evident in his tone as he rested his chin on his palm. "My wife is one of the most beauti-"

"Is there a point?" Kuroko cut him off. 'I don't really want to hear what he's going to say about his wife.'

The corners of Tetsumiya's lips dropped slightly as he tsked before sitting up straight. "You're an impatient human you know." Kuroko didn't show it, but he really was annoyed with this man, or yokai as he had said.

"I believe that there's a point to all this," Kuroko gestured to their surroundings. "Why I'm here."

Tetsumiya smirked, he gazed up into the starry night or Kuroko's subconscious. "Every few hundred years, I'm reincarnated." He told Kuroko. "The purpose is to keep the balance and order of the yokai world, however, I am not the only one reincarnated." He said, his red eyes staring at blank blue ones. "Whenever Kitsune reawakens, she's hunts for a host. Her last host was my wife's last reincarnation," Tetsumiya's fist clenched. "But under yokai laws as head of the order, I was forced to kill her and Kitsune. However, Kitsune can never truly be killed. Her resurrection is an endless cycle, just like mine." He explained. "Now the real problem is why I have to be reincarnated." He tapped the ground they sat on as ripples ripped through the floor to show images of people.

Kuroko stared with wide eyes at the people, each bearing a heavy resemblance to him. It wasn't just the hair, it was his face as well.

"These are my past reincarnations, each of them, like you, opened the book and unleashed me and my court." The people came to life as Kuroko watched Tetsumiya appear in the ripples, very much appearing as how he currently looked. Behind stood four other yokai, each bearing characteristics of an animal. "The only time I am allowed to be reincarnated is when the Kitsune has been unleashed."

A black nine tailed fox appeared in the ripple as Tetsumiya and his court took a fighting stance. "It's been a few days since she's been unleashed, hence why I was roaming your grandfather's study room. I was waiting for you." Tetsumiya murmured as he tapped the water, the images disappearing. "Other than Kitsune, my job is also to recollect the yokai that had escaped the book." He informed Kuroko, stretching his arms as he felt Kuroko's confusion, despite his bland stare. "Yokais are separated into two categorizes: the good and bad. In short, I seal the good ones to keep them safe from the bad, and I seal the bad ones to stop from harming people. The book has two sections so the two types will always be separated." Kuroko nodded as he listened before a thought came to him.

"If you can seal all those yokai into the book, why can't you seal Kitsune the same way?" Kuroko asked. The idea seemed perfectly logical. A yokai sealing book, a yokai. He didn't see what the big fuss was.

"Kitsune wasn't born the same way," Tetsumiya said, his finger ran lightly against the watery ground as black flames rose before Kuroko. "She was born from malice; sorrow and regret." The fire rose as it took a form of a black fox. "She can only possess souls of those that strongly bear those emotions." The fox transformed into a beautiful girl.

She had a snowy white complexion with rosy cheeks, her dark inky locks fell to her back as she girl smiled warmly. Her brown eyes gleamed with warmth and love.

Kuroko looked up as he saw the sadness that Tetumiya's eyes held as he watched the girl release a butterfly. "In my previous reincarnation before you, I had been careless. I was so determined to finally end Kitsune's existence that I chose to ignore Saaya." He whispered as Tetsumiya reached out to touch Saaya, but the moment his finger touched her, the illusion broke and shattered away. "Her reincarnation that time was confused and alone. The girl, she didn't know why she was having strange visions. Normally, I would find Saaya's new reincarnation and set her to ease, but I didn't that time. Kitsune took the chance and took over her reincarnation, bearing my wife's face." He told Kuroko, his fist clenched, despite his emotionless face, Kuroko knew he fully regretted what had happened in the past.

Kuroko emphasised him. "So this is really means a lot to you," Kuroko said as Tetsumiya silently nodded. "I see. So do I have full control of my body when you are in control?" He asked.

Tetsumiya scratched the back of his head. "It's hard to explain," The yokai told him. "It's like when I want to use your body, I'll push you back to your subconscious and your appearance undergoes a transformation."

"Transformation?"

"You'll look like me, but you'll only be present in your subconscious."

Kuroko nodded. "Do I benefit from this anyway?" He asked curiously, despite his facial expression.

Tetsumiya paused and thought about it. "You gain my abilities, like my yokai speed, senses and reflexes which reacts faster than a human's." Tetsumiya said, before adding, "But it won't last for long since your stamina sucks." Kuroko darkly nodded. 'It's the truth,' Tetsumiya silently thought.

"I understand, I'll allow you to share my body. However, may I have your assistance when requested?" Kuroko asked.

Tetsumiya nodded, he saw no problem with it. Thus began Kuroko's yokai adventures.

* * *

A red haired boy looked up to the starry night, a basketball in hand as he dropped his shooting stance. His brows knitted as he stared wide eyed at a bright light flying towards him. "What th-" He was taken back as the light shot directly into him. His body glowed before landing onto the cold floor of the basketball court, the boy was left unconscious as the ball rolled away from his hand.

* * *

An Alaskan Malamute looked up as a white light headed towards it. It's eyes widened before the light shot into its body as the dog let out a whimper before falling into slumber in its cardboard box.

* * *

A girl hummed along a long blasting from her black headphones as she strolled casually out of a convenience store. The cold breeze of the night brushing against her face as she walked back to her hostel. Behind her, a bright light followed.

* * *

In a large summer manor isolated from Tokyo's bustling city, a young girl slept soundlessly. A bright light shot down from the sky, materialising through the girl's window before entering her body. The manor's alarm went off as more than two dozen security guards were dispatched to find the source that had infiltrated the manor.

* * *

"What is that?" A girl murmured, her eyes squinted from behind her framed glasses as she pressed her fingers lightly against her window. Her unruly messy haired was tied into two pig tails as she stared at the lights. "Maybe they're shooting stars," The girl murmured, sounding hopeful as she clapped her hands nervously together. "I wish that I'll become beautiful." She whispered softly. "So beautiful that... That even Kise Ryouta would ask me out."

From behind, a dark shadow like creature sat amused by her request. It's tails fluttered as the girl turned around startled. "Whose's there?" The creature smirked.

"Your wish is my command." The girl screamed and fell back as the creature pounced into her. Her body dropped to the ground as darkness engulfed her into sleep. Her subconscious shattered apart as she felt her world die inside.

Moments later the girl sat up, her fingers gently removed her glasses to reveal red slitted eyes. The girl chuckled as she moved towards a mirror on her desk. "Such a sad girl," She said, her fingers undoing her pig tails as straight silky hair fell neatly into place. "Overcome by her insecurity, just like Saaya." In the mirror's reflection, a black fox smirked. "I'm coming to eat you Tetsumiya." She murmured, placing the mirror faced down onto the girl's desk before turning away.

The Kitsune lives.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated so thank you for taking the time to read this.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kuroko No Basket.**

* * *

His pale blue eyes blinked as he woke up in his very own bed, the comfort of his blanket wrapped tight and snug around him. His eyes flickered and glanced about before looking at the clock, it read: **_4_**._**50am**_. "It must have all been just a dream," murmured Kuroko, under his breath. He laid himself back down, eyes staring blankly at the darkness that engulfed his bedroom. 'So nothing happened...' He thought to himself, his eyes shutting as he let sleep take him.

The sun was bright when he woke up the next morning, walking down for breakfast as he yawned. His grandmother stared at him, "How are you feeling, Tetsuya?" She asked her grandson. Her eyes skeptical.

"Good."

"How is Tetsumiya?" She asked lowly.

Kuroko froze. His head snapping to stare at the elderly lady. "Last night... it all happened? So it wasn't a dream..."

_'Nope.' _A voice echoed inside his mind. _'I'm here.'_

Kuroko paused, his head turning to his grandmother. "The Yokai is fine." He told her as she nodded, excusing herself from the breakfast table, ushering for him to follow. The teen stood up as they walked to her room.

"How did you..."

Her eyes widened as his grandmother handed him a box. Kuroko reached out as he slowly took it, opening it to reveal a heart shaped necklace. His eyes widened as Tetsumiya's voice suddenly spiked. '_That's Saaya's!_'

"Grandmother..."

Her eyes were sad. "My sister was a reincarnation of his wife," said the elderly lady. "I saw him kill her." She told him, her words making him go cold. She stared at him with aged eyes, her hand reaching out as she placed it on his shoulder. "Tetsuya, make sure you have full control of your abilities, I don't want to see you kill the ones you love."

Kuroko nodded, "Yes."

"Be strong, dear child. It's a great honor but it leaves behind a heavy price."

"I understand, Grandmother." 'Tetsumiya, lets begin training.' Kuroko watched as his grandmother turning, leaving to return to her breakfast.

'_I won't be soft_, _kid_,' Tetsumiya replied mockingly.

Kuroko closed his eyes, "That's fine. It'll help my stamina improve at least."

* * *

The day Kuroko Tetsuya had met his new neighbour Hotaru Ai, he couldn't have been happier, yet annoyed. Tetsumiya had been quite... A nuisance.

'_It's Saaya, it's my beautiful Saaya! How I want to just... Ahhh! The tingling feelings are coming!'_ Kuroko had never regretted his decision anymore than that, but he had to admit, Ai was a really nice girl. She was the same age as him, but she was homeschooled. Unlike Kuroko who had graduated from Teikou, despite not being present for his graduation due to his admission to a hospital. Tetsumiya had failed to mention that one minute in his subconscious resulted as half an hour in the outside world, his parents had been extremely worried but according to the Yokai, that was the only time I'll happen.

"Tetsu," Kuroko looked up as Ai swallowed her bite of watermelon. They were sitting on the porch outside her house eating watermelons. "Which school will you be applying for?" She asked him, a soft smile on her lips as her left dimple formed. '_So_ _cute_...' Both Kuroko and Tetsumiya mutely thought.

"Tetsu?" Ai repeated as she waved a hand in front of his face. There was a brief silence before a black energy engulfed Kuroko's body before hastily hugging Ai. The girl sat stunned with wide grey eyes as her heart began to race at an incredible speed. She was beginning to panic as a white light suddenly engulfed her body too. As Tetsumiya pulled away, he smiled as Saaya smiled back at him. "That was mean of you," She told him.

_'Yes, Tetsumiya, that was very rude and mean of you to push me out of my own body.'_ Kuroko's voice interrupted the yokai's thoughts.

"Sorry, Saaya, I wanted to hug you so much."

The girl giggled softly in response. "We hugged yesterday, Tetsu," She told him, gently resting her head on his shoulder. "We better go before the girl's parents see us," Tetsumiya slightly frowned but complied as they both vanished, leaving both Kuroko and Ai in their places.

Ai blushed as she nervously looked away from Kuroko. The girl was uncomfortable around men most of the time, hence why she preferred to stay at home and be homeschooled but Kuroko was an exception. Yet, physical contact was still beyond her. "I'm sorry," Kuroko said, his gaze focused on her isolated gaze as she reluctantly nodded.

"It's alright," She whispered. Her eyes travelling down to her watermelon.

"Seirin," Ai looked up as Kuroko smiled softly at her. "The school I chose to go to. It's called Seirin." Ai nodded. "According to Tetsumiya, I should look for the other members of his court during this summer." He continued to say.

Ai nodded as Saaya had informed her about Tetsumiya and his yokai court of loyal followers, and also his best friends. "But how do you know if its them?" She wondered.

"Other than similarity in appearance, Tetsumiya should be able to sense them." Ai nodded in empathy.

"Take care then," She told him as she smiled assuringly at her. Kuroko nodded, a small tinge of red on his cheeks.

'_Feels_...' Tetsumiya murmured.

'Don't you dare.'

* * *

Yokai hunting. Kuroko surprisingly enjoyed it, watching the way Tetsumiya moved with ease at lightning speed. Some nights, Kuroko was reluctant to hunt as it was his body that was enduring the sleepless nights but Tetusmiya had forced himself out anyway. Eventually his break came to an end as Kuroko found himself walking through a crowd of students advertising their clubs.

'_I sense Hime and Neko,_' Tetsumiya informed him. Kuroko paused in his footsteps. '_But I also sense a half-blood_.' Half-blood, it was what Tetsumiya had categorised as half-human and half-yokai. They had encountered some. Some knew what they were, others, they didn't know at all and Tetsumiya kept it that way. Yokais seemed to come in many different types, elementals, beautiful ones with god-like appearances or animal features. Others appeared as monsters, but they were mostly good-hearted in Kuroko's opinion.

Kuroko bumped into someone as he took a step back. "My bad, sorry," He said.

"It's alright, Tetsumiya, but I have to say, it's a interesting one you chose." Kuroko's eyes widened slightly as he stared at the girl.

She smirked at him. Borrowing Tetsumiya's eyes, his orbs flashed red as he stared at the girl, her sharp blue grey eyes flashed red for a moment allowing Kuroko to have a glimpse of her yokai form. Black cat eyes, a long tail and claws. '_It's Neko... But why does she look more foreign than usual?'_ Tetsumiya wondered. The girl had copper coloured hair and pale skin. A mischievous glint gleamed in her eyes as she stuck her tongue out at Kuroko. "Hi, I'm Tessa Abernathy and I'm a foreign exchange student for New York City." She told him in English. Despite not being strong in that subject, Kuroko surprisingly understood her perfectly. It must have been because Tetsumiya understood her.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you too," Kuroko said, suprising himself as his words came out in English. '_You're welcome_.' Tetsumiya muttered. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

Tessa nodded as she put her hands into the pocket of her purple hoodie. She wasn't wearing the school uniform at all as she stood in black stiletto heels, boosting her already towering height of 5'9 as she wore tight faded jeans. She was clearly a rebel.

"Well it seems the whole family is here," A voice said as Kuroko and Tessa turned to see a petite girl. Black wisp of hair, and deep midnight blue eyes as she stared at them both with analytical eyes. She gave off and air of authority and power. "Tetsumiya, Rima," She continued to say in English. "As much as I want to say that it's good to see you, I'm not one to lie. I never wanted to see you both ever again." The girl bluntly stated.

"We can see that Nagisa," Tessa replied. "So what's your name?" She asked.

"Suoen Kurohime," The girl, now introduced as Kurohime said. "Future President of the Student Council." She held out two pieces of paper at them. "Here, I expect these forms in by next week." Kuroko hesitantly took the sheet, his eyes reading the contents.

"You want us to join the student council?" Kuroko asked.

Kurohime nodded. "It'll be easier if we controlled our own student lives, not to mention it makes things easier for us to disappear if we sudden sense a rogue Yokai." She explained. "If we run the Student Council, people won't have a say to what we do. Besides, it allows Tetsumiya to complete his job."

Kuroko's eyes stared at the paper. "But don't you have to be extremely smart to be apart of the council?" He asked.

Kurohime chuckled. "Don't worry, I already have that covered." She said, turning as she walked away.

"She still scares me after so many years..." Tessa muttered. "Well not me, Rima." Tessa added.

* * *

From afar a petite girl watched the three interact.

_"Woah, isn't she beautiful?"_

_"She's like a doll..."_

_"I hope she's single."_

Student continued to whisper as they stared at the petite girl. Turning on her heel, she held tightly onto the piece of paper in her hands. "Yokai..." She whispered softly. Her honey brown orbs closed. "Interesting..."

* * *

'How did it come to this?' Kuroko stared as Kurohime sat casually in her seat. One day. That was how long it took her to convince the Principle to dispose of the old Student Council, and here Kuroko stood as Vice President of Seirin's student council. "Our first order of business to rid our school of ridiculous clubs." Kurohime said, she held out a piece of paper at him. Kuroko took the paper. "This is a list of all the clubs, I want the other council members to run a surprise council check." She told them.

Tessa scowled as she picked up the piece of paper and flipped through the pages. "That's a lot..." She protested, her hands shaking as she stared at the amount of 'clubs' at Seirin. "What the hell is 'Magi Magi Love Club'?" She exclaimed, staring at the amount of ridiculous names on the list.

"The school has a tight budget as a new school, therefore, in order to ensure that not a single penny is wasted, we shall analyse every single club." Stated Kurohime firmly. "The two of you."

Kuroko stared at her blankly, 'The two of us...'

"What the hell? Aren't there any other members of the student council other than us?" Yelled Tessa. "Like the old council."

Kuroko turned to the girl, "Hime deemed them unfit and had them removed from the council, there is only the three of us."

Tessa's head dropped, slamming down on the desk. Her eyes slitted red. "Damn you Hime! You always do this to us!" She shouted at the girl, jabbing a finger at the shorter girl that sat comfortably in her chair as President. "Every single time we're reincarnated, you always pull something like this! I swear, the revolution was bad enough as it was." She threw her hands up into the air.

Kuroko stared blankly, 'Revolution?'

'_Lets just say in the past, Rima and Hime often traveled abroad to gather supplies and information for me. Times weren't as advanced as now, and well... Hime may have sparked... The French Revolution.'_ Tetsumiya answered.

Kuroko sweat dropped, 'I see...so she craves power.'

'_All Hime yokai do, she just craves it more than most and succeeds every time she attempts a take over.'_

'So she's a dictator...'

'_That's the modern and nicer term for it._' Tetsumiya mused.


End file.
